Aldéran prequel - 2 L'ennemie des Mortels
by iloveharlock
Summary: Laissant derrière lui son passé et son avenir, Albator va tenter de percer un nouveau mystère de la mer d'étoiles. Et qui sait, peut-être en ramener un souvenir qui changera sa vie à jamais !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Tori-San, Mi-Kun, Kei, l'_Arcadia_ et son équipage, la Déesse Dorée appartiennent à leur créateur Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

_Chronologie _: Post-Albator 78. A situer après « Errances spatiales » et « La quête d'un pirate », et avant le serment prononcé dans le final de « Les promesses de l'avenir ». Quant à l'_Arcadia_, il s'agit de celui de Endless Odyssey

**1.**

Un jour, l'_Arcadia_était revenu sur la planète de la Déesse Dorée qui en avait à nouveau accueilli le capitaine.

- Et vous aviez laissé, à l'époque, ma flamme du Feu du Ciel à cet enfant. Cela lui a été bien utile vu l'ampleur de la tâche que vous lui avez laissée. Et cela bien qu'il soit décédé à un âge bien peu avancé ! Vous revoilà. Vous concernant, auriez-vous enfin accepté mon invitation ?

Tout en marchant avec la Déesse dans les jardins très lumineux de son domaine, Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Il n'est pas dans mon tempérament de m'attarder longuement, quelque part. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

L'_Arcadia_est le seul lieu où je me sente bien, en sécurité aussi !

- Seriez-vous à la recherche d'une autre planète idéale que la mienne ?

- Là aussi : non, répondit le pirate. Je vous ai trouvée ! Depuis que j'ai repris l'espace, durant toutes ces années, j'ai tenté de demeurer fidèle à mes principes tout en aidant ceux que je croisais ou qui pouvaient me sembler avoir besoin d'aide.

- Quelles sont donc vos intentions à présent ? insista la Déesse.

- En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Là, j'ai à nouveau quitté la Terre depuis un bon moment…

- Je sais. Vous avez accompagné une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus au Satellite-Observatoire où elle doit commencer sa vie professionnelle. Son mari ne vous aime pas du tout et le clash entre vous deux a été violent. Il vous a chassé de la vie de votre nièce. Je pense que vous ne retournerez plus jamais sur cette planète !

- Sans le Feu du Ciel et des hommes de bonne volonté, elle est partie plus à vau-l'eau que jamais… Elle est condamnée à plus ou moins brève échéance. Oui, il est préférable que j'oublie jusqu'à son existence.

- Toute cette amertume, ces désillusions. Vous devriez cesser de les garder, de les emmagasiner, vous devriez tant les laisser derrière vous – c'est une voie qui ne peut que mener à une déshumanisation quasi complète !

- Je préfère ne pas en parler…

- Je me suis laissée dire que vous aviez fait, récemment, une rencontre importante, jeta-t-elle alors à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je lui suis tombé dessus, dans tous les sens du terme, fit alors Albator adossé à une colonne. Mais là aussi le courant ne passe pas avec son père. Rien d'étonnant, Dankest ne peut que rêver du meilleur parti possible pour sa fille unique, et certainement pas d'un capitaine en marge de la société. Le drapeau que je fais flotter sur mon _Arcadia_me catalogue « pirate » et donc chasser et pourchasser pour tous ! Voilà pourquoi il me faut repartir. J'attire le danger et la mort sur ceux qui me sont proches. Toshiro a capté d'étranges messages, venant de très très loin. Je vais aller voler par là-bas, pour m'en rapprocher.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce souci ?

- Les Humanoïdes, puis les Sylvidres. J'ai envie de tout, sauf d'un nouvel ennemi…

- Cela me semble inévitable. Vous faites tout pour refouler vos émotions, mais bien que la fille de vos amis défunts vous considère désormais comme un étranger, vous vous obligez à défendre cet univers dont la Terre de sa naissance – et de celle de vos ancêtres – fait néanmoins partie.

Albator eut un ricanement.

- On dirait qu'en dépit de tout ce que mes ennemis successifs aient affirmé, je sois très prévisible !

- Non, je ne trouve pas… au vu de la situation que vous venez de quitter, de fuir quasiment !

* * *

><p>Toshiro avait procédé aux vérifications habituelles du vaisseau vert quand il s'arrêtait pour une durée indéterminée mais présumée longue.<p>

- Nous pourrons repartir dès que tu en donneras l'ordre.

- Tu veux vraiment aller vers ces signaux ? insista pour sa part Clio.

- Surtout depuis que Kei a lancé un message depuis son _Pirate__Queen_. Elle a besoin d'aide. J'ignore si nous pourrons être utiles, mais je dois la rejoindre. Quand en auras-tu fini avec les révisions, Toshy ?

- Laisse-moi encore douze heures. La Patrouille de Sécurité des Ugens nous a bien abîmés.

L'Ame de l'_Arcadia_eut un soupir.

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une entité surnaturelle capable d'agir sur la matière et donc de réparer le vaisseau en un clin d'œil !

- Mais bien sûr, on trouve cela à n'importe quel détour d'étoile, ricana le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel avant de tourner les talons dans l'envol de sa longue cape noire.

- Où vas-tu ? fit encore doucement la Jurassienne.

- Je vais faire mes adieux à la Déesse.

Bien que tout comme celui de Clio, le visage de la Déesse soit dépourvu de bouche et qu'elle garde en sus les yeux clos, il n'était pas dénué d'expression pour qui était attentif.

Et là, tout en elle reflétait de la perplexité.

- D'avoir un fils n'a pas été suffisant pour vous retenir auprès de cette Karémyne !

- Peut-être que si ça n'avait pas été une totale surprise… Je n'étais revenu que pour la revoir, elle.

- Elle vous est précieuse, glissa-t-elle.

- Disons que j'ai passé d'agréables moments avec cette jeune femme, d'où la venue au monde de Skyrone ! Mais je n'y étais vraiment pas préparé ! Un enfant, c'est même la dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir débouler dans ma vie !

Le pirate esquissa un léger sourire.

- Revoir Karémyne, après un peu moins d'un an d'absence, ce fut comme si je ne m'étais jamais éloigné, merveilleux, comme un rêve qu'il me fallait pourtant quitter avant qu'il ne vire au cauchemar. Il n'est pas bon pour une femme de m'aimer… Ce qui est d'ailleurs mon seul point d'entente avec son père ! Si je n'avais annoncé mon nouveau départ depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Dankest aurait tout fait pour me retenir, même si a contrario il préfère me savoir loin de sa fille !

- Vous êtes père, c'est important.

- Je suppose que l'idée fera lentement son chemin. Je sais avoir des responsabilités envers Karémyne et notre enfant. Je suis obligé de leur revenir… Mais pas immédiatement ! Je vais aller voir si je peux aider mon ancienne seconde, ensuite je retournerai auprès de cette famille que j'ai involontairement fondée, voir si j'y ai ma place, si elle veut de moi.

- Je suis sûre que la vie auprès de cette Karémyne sera pleine de merveilleuses promesses, assura la Déesse.

- Je ne pense pas être doué pour le bonheur… En tout état de cause, un enfant suffit largement, je compte bien m'arrêter là !

* * *

><p>Depuis l'une des terrasses de son palais, la Déesse Dorée avait suivi l'envol de l'<em>Arcadia <em>dont le drapeau noir frappé de l'emblème pirate claquait au vent.

« Il n'est pas toujours possible de forcer le destin, même pour vous, capitaine Albator. Vous avez une place importante auprès de cette Karémyne Skendromme et la naissance de Skyrone n'est que le début. Le meilleur reste à venir… ainsi que le pire. Mais, vous ferez face, comme toujours. Et, un jour, à tous points de vue, vous ne serez plus seul ! »

Dans son appartement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _avait fait défiler toute une série de photos sur son ordinateur de poche.

Karémyne Skendromme était d'une lumineuse blondeur, affichant un visage serein de jeune mère de famille. Avoir donné naissance à Skyrone, trois ans auparavant – mais il ne l'avait découvert que quelques semaines plus tôt, n'étant venu en réalité que pour une visite de courtoisie après un interminable périple dans la mer d'étoiles - l'avait épanouie.

Les boucles d'or roux, les prunelles couleur de caramel, le garçonnet était toujours souriant, craquant au possible.

« Ta mère et toi êtes magnifiques. Vous commencez à remplir mon cœur… Bien que vous ayiez déboulés dans ma vie sans crier gare et que je n'envisageais plus de fonder une famille depuis tant d'années ! J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter l'idée que je dois être responsable exclusivement de vos deux vies et donc tourner le dos à ces errances sans issue… ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sorte de fusée volant à l'horizontal, le _Pirate __Queen_ était moitié plus petit que l'_Arcadia_qui l'avait rejoint. Un Tube d'Arrimage avait été lancé et Kei était revenue à bord du vaisseau vert dont elle avait été des années durant la première lieutenante.

- Capitaine Albator ! Ca me fait un tel plaisir de te revoir… Même si nous nous étions quittés sur un différent…

- J'ai toujours laissé ceux de mon équipage s'exprimer. Mais je n'ai effectivement jamais dit que je tiendrais compte de leur opinion, ajouta le pirate à l'adresse de la capitaine du _Queen_ qu'il avait reçue dans son appartement, Clio demeurée à la barre de l'_Arcadia_. Tu avais pourtant raison de claquer la porte, il y a quelques années maintenant. Il était illusoire et vain de ferrailler contre l'univers tout entier et de traîner à chaque fois plus d'avis de recherche !

La jeune femme blonde reposa son verre d'eau, ses yeux bruns se posant avec une certaine curiosité sur le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu as changé… Et je serais bien incapable de deviner ce qui a pu te faire réviser tes jugements, t'apaiser aussi.

Le regard de Kei accrocha alors un pan de mur en bois, entre deux baies vitrées, et où était fixé un cadre ovale contenant la photo d'une femme aux cheveux d'or mi longs et aux magnifiques prunelles bleu marine.

- Elle est bien jolie. Elle ne peut que beaucoup compter pour toi !

- Je crois que je ne pourrai bientôt plus me passer d'elle, avoua le pirate.

- Et j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose d'extrêmement fort te relie à elle, ajouta encore Kei.

- Karémyne m'a donné un fils.

La jeune femme tressaillit alors violemment.

- Et tu es encore là à courir les étoiles au lieu de… ? ! Enfin, tes raisons d'agir ne me regardent pas, excuse-moi. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre puisque tu viens à ma rescousse.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Kei s'était levée et avait fait quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. Du doigt, elle pointa une zone de l'espace.

- Cette galaxie est comme une nasse, reprit-elle. Nous sommes entrés en suivant le flux de la Passe de Jhong et ce couloir de navigation là-bas est le seul passage possible entre ces deux mers de feu !

- Il y a de « l'embouteillage »… remarqua le pirate.

- Voilà exactement le problème, Albator : personne n'arrive plus à traverser, à sortir d'ici !

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Aucune idée. Ces quatre vaisseaux et mon _Pirate__Queen_nous heurtons à ce que j'appelerais un mur invisible, poursuivit la jeune femme. Ca nous bloque, ça nous repousse de plusieurs centaines de galactokilomètres, avec une force de répulsion bien supérieure à notre vitesse !

- Je ne vois pas trop ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est bien parce que ton vaisseau a suffisamment de puissance pour retraverser la Passe, contrairement à mon _Queen_et à ces cargos commerciaux que je t'ai appelé car en tout état de cause tu ne finiras pas piégé comme nous.

- Tu crois que j'aurais une chance de forcer le passage ? Oui, il faut essayer. Toshy, est-ce que tu perçois quelque chose venant de ce couloir de navigation ?

- Rien que le vide galactique, répondit le Grand Ordinateur. Il n'y a effectivement rien de concret qui indique que nous ne puissions pas passer.

- Je peux rester à bord ? pria Kei.

Le pirate inclina positivement la tête.

- Nous allons sur la passerelle, Toshiro. Quand nous y serons, pousse les réacteurs à leur puissance maximale et sors le Tranchoir de Proue, on ne sait jamais !

* * *

><p>Clio avait rendu la barre à Albator sur l'épaule duquel Tori-San était revenu se poser comme à son habitude.<p>

- En avant, Toshy !  
>Lancé à pleine vitesse, l'<em>Arcadia<em>s'était approché des coordonnées de l'entrée du couloir de navigation qui était l'unique voie de sortie.

- Il y a de la résistance, indiqua soudain Toshiro. Mes instruments ne sont pas capables d'enregistrer la phénoménale puissance qui se dégage…

- Mais il n'y a absolument rien devant nous… objecta le pirate.

- Les réacteurs sont à la peine, lança Maji depuis la salle des machines. Cette résistance dont parle Toshiro les affecte directement et à ce surrégime ils ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps ! Les réparations que j'ai faites après notre dernier combat risquent de lâcher.

- Maintiens notre vitesse, Toshy, gronda Albator. Ce n'est vraiment pas du vide qui va m'arrêter !

- Ca risque de faire mal, glissa Kei qui avait retrouvé sa console de commandes. C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé au _Pirate __Queen_.

Et comme l'avait expliqué la jeune femme, l'_Arcadia_ fut stoppé net en plein vol et, balayé comme un fétu de paille, il voltigea littéralement en arrière à travers l'espace, hors de contrôle.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Doc Ban avait eu à prodiguer ses soins à pratiquement chacun des quelques membres d'équipage demeurés à bord de l'_Arcadia_, ce qui l'avait occupé une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

- Des muscles froissés, quelques os brisés et commotions quand ils ont valsés en l'air en dépit de la stase de sécurité. Tout le monde se rétablira rapidement. Ca sera un peu plus long pour vos trois côtes cassées, capitaine.

- J'ai l'habitude, rétorqua le pirate dans un grognement, et qui aurait sans doute ensuite haussé les épaules si celle qu'on venait de lui remettre en place ne lui faisait pas encore aussi mal !

- Et vous comptez aller où ? protesta le médecin.

- Je retourne sur la passerelle, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un mur invisible me barrer la route !

- Quoi, vous allez recommencer ! ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ca ne servira à rien…

- C'est ce que nous verrons, siffla rageusement Albator en ragrafant sa cape avant quitter l'Infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Clio battit précipitamment des paupières.<p>

- Comment peux-tu penser que tu auras une meilleure chance à un deuxième passage ?

- Parce que j'ai un caractère de cochon et que je ne renonce jamais !

- Ce qui est en face de nous dépasse tout entendement, poursuivit la Jurassienne. La force qui nous a rejetés est celle d'une créature dont la puissance est bien supérieure à celle de la Déesse. Je la sens en colère, prête à tout dévaster. J'ai touché son esprit, une fraction de seconde, et ce sont des dizaines de vaisseaux qu'elle a vaporisé ! Et je doute que l'_Arcadia_ résiste si elle se décider à frapper vraiment violemment ! Retraversons la Passe, Albator, avec l'équipage de Kei, et on enverra ici des vaisseaux assez robustes pour dépanner ces cargos !

- Je n'ignore pas que tes propos sont ceux de la raison, mais je ne peux agir ainsi. Sans compter que cette créature criminelle continuera à barrer la route… Il n'est pas admissible que cela perdure ! J'ai toujours parcouru l'espace librement et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas m'arrêter de sitôt. Cramponnez-vous bien, on y retourne. Toshy, pleine puissance et toi, Maji, tâche que ça tienne.

A la quatrième tentative du vaisseau pirate, une faille s'était ouverte dans l'espace lui-même, révélant la plus incongrue des infrastructures.

* * *

><p>Une sorte d'astéroïde gigantesque flottait dans une bulle. Sa base était relativement plate, était entourée d'anneaux solides et sur laquelle se trouvait un château aux allures gothiques, fantasmagoriques même. Et si la bulle l'enfermant était lumineuse, tout n'était que noirceur rougeoyante autour et aux meurtrières.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! ? jeta Albator, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- C'est son repaire ! glapit Clio qui semblait trembler, ses longs doigts s'agitant compulsivement, serrant fortement les plis de sa longue robe pourpre. Tout est bien que ténèbres dans l'antre de cette ennemie des Mortels !

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette distinction ? questionna le pirate. Insinuerais-tu que la créature qui habite là dispose d'une vie éternelle ?

- Oui, souffla la Jurassienne. Et tu l'as bien mise en colère et je doute qu'elle te lâche !

- Je n'avais pas particulièrement l'intention de tourner les talons, gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

La bulle du château parut se charger d'énergie sur toute sa surface avant de projeter des traits de lumières en direction du vaisseau vert.

- Bien essayé, siffla Albator entre ses dents en faisant tourner la barre à bâbord ou tribord selon le besoin pour éviter les attaques tandis que Toshiro faisait parler les redoutables tourelles de canons pour réduire les dards les plus menaçants en poussière d'énergie ! Toshy, droit sur cette bulle avec le Tranchoir !

L'_Arcadia_ se glissant toujours souplement entre les traits destinés à le transpercer de part en part, il se rapprocha de la bulle.

Le Tranchoir glissant sur la bulle, l'_Arcadia_ rebondit littéralement et partit en véritable dérapage sur plusieurs centaines de galactokilomètres.

- Là, tu l'as rendue vraiment folle furieuse, s'alarma franchement Clio sur un ton de mise en garde un peu tardive alors que Kei jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à son capitaine se demandant visiblement comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir face à cette étonnante et visiblement toute puissante adversaire !

- Attends un peu que je l'aie face à moi, elle va tâter de mon gravity saber et la ramènera beaucoup moins !

- Albator ! hurla la Jurassienne alors que la silhouette de son ami venait de devenir transparente, jusqu'à disparaître complètement de sa propre passerelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Curieusement, c'était sans doute le silence qui avait tiré Albator de son inconscience.

Une absence de son absolue alors qu'avec le constant vrombissement des appareils de l'_Arcadia_, il y avait toujours du bruit – même si depuis le départ de Masu qui avait ouvert une sorte de gargote sur une étrange planète minière, Tori-San et Mi-Kun se faisaient moins la guéguerre et donc mettaient moins d'animation à bord !

« On dirait que cette créature folle m'a bien amené au cœur même de sa demeure… » songea le pirate en se relevant dans l'immense salle que traversaient d'étranges racines qui paraissaient de métal alors que des espèces de stalactites et stalagmites hérissaient plafond et sol.

Il s'ébroua, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à clarifier ses idées.

- Où es-tu, créature immonde ? ! hurla-t-il en dégainant en un réflexe cosmogun et gravity saber.

- Juste à côté de toi, minable Mortel.

Et l'adversaire à abattre, celle qui avait massacré sans sourciller les milliers d'âmes composant des équipages, se matérialisa, grande, la taille fine, d'une irradiante blondeur, vêtue d'une robe qui lui moulait le buste en une sorte de corset, les longues manches très bouffantes aux épaules, et l'ample jupe tombant jusqu'au sol en plis ondoyant au gré de ses mouvements.

- Si tu crois que prendre une apparence féminine va m'empêcher de mettre fin à tes exactions !

- Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre moi, jeta-t-elle non sans satisfaction, ses prunelles bleu marine ne reflétant qu'une parfaite sérénité !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir à toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner. Je n'ignore pas que tu pourrais détruire mon vaisseau d'un claquement des doigts !

- Enfin un peu de bon sens. Je voulais juste voir de plus près les fous qui veulent absolument passer par mon Sanctuaire. Je l'ai fait voyager depuis très loin et j'ai bien l'intention de m'installer ici !

- Très mauvaise idée, aboya le pirate en tentant encore de canaliser ses émotions mises sens dessus-dessous sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Tous les voyageurs galactiques doivent traverser en ce point précis et d'autres vaisseaux s'approcheront bientôt. Tu ne peux pas tous les vaporiser !

- Ca ne me cause aucun souci, assura la créature d'une voix tranquille.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Saharya, la Magicienne Noire.

* * *

><p>D'intenses vibrations secouèrent sol et murs.<p>

- Ton vaisseau continue de pilonner ma bulle, expliqua la Magicienne. Il peut continuer des siècles, ça ne servira absolument à rien, moi seule décide d'ouvrir ou non un passage.

Albator pointa le canon de son gravity saber vers la gorge de la créature.

- Tu vas libérer ce couloir de navigation !

- Sinon, quoi ? ricana-t-elle franchement. Ton arme ridicule ne peut absolument rien contre moi.

- L'entêtement est la caractéristique de bien des races. Nous sommes aussi très nombreux et nous finirons par venir en masse, encore et encore. Jamais personne ne renoncera, tiens-toi-le pour dit !

- Cela fait un moment que je l'ai constaté… Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de céder. Nous, les entités surnaturelles ne relevons pas de vos lois et personne ne nous dicte notre conduite ! Certaines d'entre nous sont les Protectrices de peuples mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me déplace librement dans l'univers.

- Tout comme moi. Et je te répète ma question : pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à l'intérieur même de ton château ? Ca ne doit pas être une pratique qui doit t'être courante.

- En effet, admit encore Saharya. Les autres ont tenté de passer, certains ont été jusqu'à essayer en entrant dans ce que vous appelez les mers de feu ce qui les a volatilisés ! Aucun n'a cependant eu la folie de m'attaquer.

Les vibrations continuaient de secouer la bulle mais seul le pirate savait que l'_Arcadia_ n'allait pas tarder à tomber à court de missiles !

- Tu es différent, reprit Saharya dont le regard bleu marine, si semblable à celui de Karémyne, et donc déroutant au possible pour le pirate, semblait le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait aucun sens de t'en prendre à mon Sanctuaire puisque tu pouvais repartir par où tu étais venu !

- Comme si j'allais repartir en laissant mon amie derrière moi. Ce serait bien mal me connaître !

- Il me semble bien, murmura la Magicienne alors que l'environnement venait de se modifier, le sol couvert de pentagrammes à présent surmonté d'un dôme sombre que constellaient des étoiles.

* * *

><p>Saharya eut un petit rire.<p>

- Ton vaisseau a cessé de tirer, je peux le voir voler autour de ma bulle, impuissant. J'imagine que lui non plus ne va pas t'abandonner ?

- Tout à fait, jeta froidement le pirate. Tu nous sous-estimes grandement ! En revanche, je veux savoir ce que tu me fais depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai tous les sens en ébullition !

- C'est l'effet que je fais aux êtres mâles. Il semble que, quelle que soit l'espèce, vous soyiez très sensibles à ce que je dégage.

- Tu es pire qu'une sirène, grinça Albator.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une créature d'une quelconque mythologie… Tu m'intéresses, toi qui navigues sous un drapeau pirate. Je vais te garder quelque temps avec moi.

De nouvelles vibrations secouèrent le château, mais plus faibles que les précédentes.

- Toshiro a dû faire sortir les spacewolfs, en déduisit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Mon équipage n'aura pas la patience d'attendre que tu en aies fini avec moi !

- Je contrôle le Non-Temps. Pour ceux de ton vaisseau, cela ne durera que quelques minutes ! En revanche, je veux tout savoir des êtres comme toi.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te contenter, grommela Albator. Mais je te préviens, je suis nul pour raconter une histoire !

- Aucune importance, tu ne peux rien me dissimuler de ton esprit.

Le pirate n'apprécia nullement la remarque mais il ne pouvait que croire la Magicienne Noire sur parole tant il percevait effectivement sa présence en lui !

- Qui sait, à tant vouloir tout prendre, je pourrais bien t'influencer, prévint-il.

- C'est fort possible car tu disposes d'une grande volonté et toutes les épreuves de ton passé n'ont fait que te renforcer et c'est loin d'être fini ! Je dirais même que tout reste à venir !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

L'_Arcadia _avait passé cinq semaines dans le refuge de l'Oasis III.

Au cours des derniers mois, le couloir de navigation des mers de feu redevenu praticable, comme par magie avait-il semblé à un regard extérieur, le vaisseau vert avait effectué une sorte d'immense boucle, volant sans but ne s'arrêtant que pour ravitailler.

Clio avait rempli deux verres de vin et en avait tendu un à son ami.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à refranchir le couloir… Tu crois que Saharya est toujours là ?

- Possible… Elle a dit qu'elle refermait la faille et que ce qu'elle appelait son Sanctuaire retournait dans une dimension parallèle. Si l'endroit lui plaisait vraiment, elle n'a pu qu'y rester !

- En tous cas, tu as dû être convainquant pour qu'elle libère le couloir !

- Je te l'ai dit à l'époque, à travers moi – bien que je ne sois pas la meilleure des références – elle a appris tout ce qu'elle voulait des Mortels.

La Jurassienne rit un instant.

- Et si elle a songé qu'ils te ressemblaient tous, elle n'a pu que se dire que même immortelle, elle n'aurait jamais gain de cause !

- C'est ce que j'en ai déduit aussi, et pour le fait qu'elle m'ait ensuite renvoyé à bord.

- Son Sanctuaire était vraiment si étrange, Albator ?

- Un endroit à te filer des frissons ! Sans compter que j'avais son esprit dans la tête et contrairement à toi, c'était glacé !

- Et je sais combien tu détestes cela !

- C'est peu de le dire, grinça-t-il.

- Mais tu sais aussi me bloquer tes pensées, à la perfection, désormais. Et de ce qui s'est passé dans ce Sanctuaire, je ne connais que ce que tu as voulu me confier !

- Qu'insinues-tu ? siffla le pirate, sur la défensive.

- Rien, ce n'était qu'un sentiment, un pressentiment plutôt…

- Nous allons atteindre le couloir de navigation dans deux heures, pour ensuite nous diriger vers la Passe de Jhong, prévint Toshiro.

Et visiblement ravi par la diversion, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ quitta son appartement.

* * *

><p>L'espace s'ouvrant à nouveau, littéralement avalé par la faille qui se referma derrière lui, le vaisseau vert après avoir parcouru plusieurs milliers de galactokilomètres – bien que la sensation générale à bord fut d'avoir fait du sur place – il se retrouva à nouveau face au château-bulle de la Magicienne Noire.<p>

- Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'on devrait la rebaptiser Magicienne Blanche, glissa Clio en désignant un château devenu immaculé et lumineux.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu provoquer ce changement, murmura Albator avant d'à nouveau disparaître de la passerelle !

- Saharya, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? siffla le pirate en se retrouvant devant elle.

- Tu ne pouvais que revenir par ici, je n'avais qu'à t'attendre, rétorqua légèrement. Suis-moi, je dois te présenta quelqu'un !

N'ayant guère le choix, Albator la suivit dans les méandres du château, traversant avec elle des murs à des endroits précis, jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait une tente couleur d'or, dont elle écarta pour dévoiler deux berceaux.

- Tes fils, Albator. Je suis une entité surnaturelle et la malédiction qui pèse sur moi fait que je ne peux qu'avoir une naissance gémellaire ! Un pour le Bien, un pour le Mal ! Et ma malédiction les concerne également : dans vingt-cinq ans, un seul des deux aura le droit de vivre… L'un d'eux mourra en quelques semaines, d'un mal incurable… sauf si tu sais décoder les signes et en tirer la seule conclusion qui s'imposera alors.

- Lequel est un agneau et lequel est un loup ? questionna Albator dont le cœur se ranimait à la vue des nouveaux-nés profondément endormis, identique moue candide aux lèvres.

- Aucune idée. Et ils ne peuvent grandir ensemble. Je suis de toute façon incapable de les assumer. Emportes-un, Albator, élève-le et quelle que soit la nature qu'il révèle, aime-le de tout ton immense cœur ! Vas-y, choisis !

Plus que mal à l'aise, tremblant presque, le pirate ne pouvait trouver une raison de choisir un bébé ou l'autre !

La Magicienne était venue sur l'anneau entourant son château et auprès duquel l'_Arcadia_était immobile.

- Prends bien soin de lui, Albator, il ne sera pas facile à élever – normal, ton sang coule dans ses veines – ma malédiction l'a marqué et tu devras l'en préserver !

- Il ne risquera rien tant que je serai là pour veiller sur lui, assura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, un bébé enroulé dans sa cape noire et rouge, vagissant doucement et posant sur son père des prunelles bleu marine pleines de curiosité.

* * *

><p>Après le biberon, la harpe de Clio avait sans nul doute aidé le bébé à dormir d'un sommeil paisible, dans son berceau juste à côté du lit de son père.<p>

Albator caressa très doucement le front aux boucles rousses du minuscule bébé.

- Clio, lequel des deux ai-je emporté ?

- Aucune idée, reconnut la Jurassienne. Je ne peux lire les rares pensées de ce nouveau-né ! Je ne le veux pas non plus car cela lui causerait des dommages irréversibles ! Ne songe pas à ce partage, mais uniquement au fait que cet enfant est le tien ! Tu sauras l'aimer ! Mais, crois-tu vraiment que Karémyne… ?

- J'ai confiance en son amour ! Et toi, je t'aime ! fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur la joue douce de son fils.

- Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? questionna à son tour la Jurassienne.

- Aldéran !

* * *

><p>Dans son haut fauteuil de bois sur la passerelle, Albator fixait les étoiles sans vraiment les voir, bien davantage conscient du bébé qui gazouillait au creux de son bras.<p>

« Cette fois, Aldéran, je ne peux plus fuir mes responsabilités, ce serait criminel même de m'enferrer dans cette vie d'imprévus et de dangers. Le temps est donc venu de me poser – je vais essayer en tous cas – et de prendre soin de ton aîné et de sa mère. J'espère pouvoir me faire à ces changements, cela sera ardu, je ne promets pas de réussir, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! En revanche, cela va être délicat de te faire accepter… Généralement, on apporte un bouquet, et non un bébé à un mariage ! Et Dankest ne manquera pas de m'envoyer ses piques… J'ai intérêt à prendre sur moi ! Attends-moi, Karémyne, cette fois je reviens bien pour toi ! ».

FIN


End file.
